dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Strain
: Haidar's body is significantly enhanced due to a cybernetic graft fused with his brain. ** : By controlling the atoms in his body, Strain's able to enhance his skin, muscles and bones, thus becoming stronger himself. While nowhere near the likes of Superman or Overshadow, he's able of such feats as lifting cars, crushing walls and throwing trees. ** : Haidar's able to run at inhuman speeds, sometimes even matching those of The Flash and surely surpassing the average speed of cars, trains, cheetahs and even vampires. *** : Strain's inhuman speed gives him an equally inhuman reaction time, making it possible for him to dodge bullets or catch flies mid-fly, and even more. ** : By controlling his body's atoms, Haidar is able to strengthen his bodily tissues, thus making his skin tougher and harder to injure. While bullets and very sharp weapons can eventually graze his skin, he can still withstand powerful impacts like falling from several levels or hitting a mirror/window without so much as a cut. *** ** : Strain's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than a normal human being. ** : He is far more agile than any normal human being, allowing him to dodge weapons and strikes that would be sure to hit him were he a normal person. Haidar is also capable of many acrobatic stunts and feats that would be impossible for an average person. ** : The graft fused with his brain allows Strain to control electricity in all its forms. *** *** *** *** *** *** : By electrically stimulating someone's neurons, Haidar is able to literally control one's mind, giving him/her orders which he/she will have to obey. *** : It is possible for Strain to receive/sense electrical stimuli of objects around him, thus being able to locate such objects or even people. ** *** : Haidar can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum, the range of all possible frequencies of electromagnetic radiation, which in order of increasing frequency and decreasing wavelength, consists of radio waves, microwaves, infrared radiation, visible light, ultraviolet radiation, X-rays, cosmic rays and gamma rays. ** : By controlling the electrical impulses of technological objects, Strain is able to control them as he wishes. *** : Haidar has the ability to access every existing database, thus making him one of the most knowledgeable people on Earth. It also helps him to detect crime. One of the reasons he is called a "Living Encyclopedia". *** : It is possible for Strain to literally get inside technological objects and machines by transforming himself into an electrical impulse, thus being able to controll machinery from the very inside. | Abilities = * * * * :* * * : Able to speak every existing language. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Haidar has an electronic graft fused with his brain and conducts electricity, so contact with water is unpleasant, to say the least. He is, of course, able to temporarily shut his graft off, but then he loses all his powers and has to wait before the graft turns on again. * : Strain's graft is an electronic device with its own operating system, so like every electronic device, it's able for other people to hack it, thus making it possible for them to control Strain. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }}